


Lunchbreak Steve

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin, aka: sketching in my lunchbreaks at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchbreak Steve

Sketchy Steve

 

 

Post mission Steve. I imagine this is what is looks like when the mask comes off ...

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [Sketchy Steve on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/112511867029/sketchy-steve)  |  [Post-mission Steve on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/113420808869/post-mission-steve-needs-a-bath)**


End file.
